worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotarō Tomoe
}} |Blood Type = B |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Team = Kakizaki Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #14 |Occupation = Border Combatant Middle School Student |Position = Gunner |Teammates = Kuniharu Kakizaki (Leader) Fumika Teruya Madoka Ui (Operator) |Relatives = Father Mother Older Sister |Main = Hound (Handgun) Asteroid (Handgun) Shield |Subs = Kogetsu Dummy Beacon Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 7009 |Manga = Chapter 54 |Anime = Episode 25 |Voice Jap = }} |Tomoe Kotarō}} is a B-rank Gunner and a member of Kakizaki Unit. Appearance Tomoe is a light-skinned teenager of average build. He has neck-length ash blond hairVolume 16 Character Profiles (sandy in the anime) with two bangs framing the sides of his face, and a small tuft of hair on his nape pointing outwards. He has big, almond-shaped eyes with narrow black irises. His uniform consists in a high-collared, zipped jacket in a bright persimmon color with matching headphones, a black undershirt, boots and dark brown pants (gray in the anime). Personality Tomoe is very disciplined and focused in combat and while preparing for matches. He is known to be respectful of his elders and well-behaved. He was deeply impressed with Tamakoma Second's goal of making the next away team as well as with Hyuse's swordsmanship, later congratulating him despite the crushing defeats suffered at his hands. Relationships Kuniharu Kakizaki Tomoe joined Border because he thought that Kakizaki was cool and two years later jumped at the chance to join his unit. Contrary to Kakizaki's fears, Tomoe does not resent him for their losses and still has a strong faith in him, admiring him and gladly heeding his orders even though he turned out to be more insecure than Tomoe knew. Kakizaki refers to Tomoe by his first name, without honorifics. Madoka Ui Tomoe is doted on by Ui. She addresses him by his first name, without appending an honorific, signifying that the two are close. Hyuse Tomoe was deeply impressed with Hyuse's fighting ability, to the point that he was convinced that he would be able to defeat Tomoe and other B-rank agents even if they fought him with their complete Trigger Sets. He bet on Hyuse during his fight against Tatsuhito Ikoma. Afterwards Tomoe joined the other B-rank agent sin congratulating the new recruit. Quotes * (To Madoka Ui) "Sorry, I couldn't tell what was going on, and then I lost." * (To Kuniharu Kakizaki) "I joined up because I thought you were cool." Trivia * He likes hashed meat and rice, watermelons, and manga. * When he joined, he was the youngest agent as well as the first elementary school student to be accepted into Border. * He is the only combatant in his unit not to be an All-Rounder, his position as a Gunner suggesting that it is because he lacks enough points with Kogetsu. * The author described Tomoe as a riajū (リア充), a pejorative term for someone who lives a happy and fulfilling life, on account of his being doted on by his senpai and especially by his unit's Operator Ui. ** This makes Tomoe the second riajū of Kakizaki Unit, the other being his captain. * Ashihara also insinuated that Tomoe's hairstyle might be inspired by Yūichi Jin's. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kakizaki Unit Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Characters born in December Category:B-rank Category:Gunner Category:Border Combatants Category:Kotarō Tomoe Category:Border Category:Characters